Curious
Curious is a Transparent Chao who hatched in Wreck-It Ralph's overalls and now stays with Team Mystery. History Unexpected Visitor Earlier, before Curious hatched, Wreck-It found a Chao Egg and stuffed it in the back of his overalls for breakfast the next day. He crushed it in his sleep that night, abruptly hatching Curious, whom was wedged in-between Wreck-It and the bed for quite a while, until Luna and Mega Man heard him squealing. In the darkness, they startled him and after a brief moment of chaos, the rest of the team left to get a bag to capture "the raptor" and left Luna alone with the Chao. Luna and Captain Qwark The transparent Chao was playing "London Bridge is Falling Down" on a music box when Luna found him. He was frightened by her and hid under the fridge. Luna tried to offer fruit to the Chao to draw it out of hiding, but the fruit wouldn't fit under the fridge, which led to a brief tantrum before the Chao came out and stole an apple from Luna. But he cried in pain after he bit the apple and threw a tantrum before Luna turned on the lights. As Luna tried to comfort the Chao, he leaped out of her arms in fear and landed on his belly, causing it to go still and triggered Luna's instinct to eat Chao. But as she fought the instinct, the Chao regained it's energy and became more friendly with Luna. The chao was than fed warmed up milk, but sat in it with joy instead. When Captain Qwark came and ate the cheese intended for the chao, the chao began to cry, while Qwark belived it was ghosts keeping the Chao hostage. Kidnapped by Mail Eaten by Venus Guy Trap Too Much To Take Sadly, Curious died the day he was born because of his bad treatment. Abilities Personality Relationships Luna Moonstone At first true meeting, Curious was extremely hostile towards Luna because of the previous commotion and his fright. Eventually, however, after a string of mishaps, the two became a bit closer and now Curious is friendly towards Luna. Captain Qwark Captain Qwark appears to believe that Curious likes him, although Curious is deathly afraid of him after his actions when they first met, such as when Qwark "saved the Chao from ghosts", blasting the bowl full of milk Curious was sitting comfortably in into several pieces and sending Curious flying around the kitchen, to land on his belly once again. Although Qwark saved Curious from the greedy intentions of Mail, Curious never seemed to appreciate or acknowledge it, and may have further begun to dislike Qwark due to his roughness when handling him shortly after, namely picking him up by his head. Mail Curious' relationship with Mail is more neutral than with other characters such as Qwark and Luna, as he was never aware of Mail actually trying to kidnap him, but still likes her for the attention she gave him when she first arrived, although it was actually a check on his physical health for when she planned to sell him. Wreck-It Ralph Curious and Wreck-It's relationship has not been shown much since his hatching, although it can be safely said that Curious is still weary about Wreck-It, as well as Mega Man and Ristar. Trivia *Like Smerk, Curious was named by a female character controlled by SierraSia. *There is a running gag where Curious falls from a significant height and painfully lands on his belly. *Normally, when Chao die they just disappear forever, but Curious left an egg. Additionally, he left an egg of a newborn Chao rather than a reincarnated one, which was a completely different breed than him. Category:Chao Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:Team Mystery Category:Deceased Characters